The Forgotten Bending
by The Forgotten Bender
Summary: One thousand years after Aang defeated firelord Ozai, A new Firelord has decided to attack the other nation again only this time he has a secret weapon...his son the avatar! The avatar spirits have decided to bring back the Forgotten Elements... the bendi
1. Prolouge

The Forgotten Bending

Prologue

"Heeelllllllloooooo," Angel yelled at the to of his lungs. "Well I guess there is no one here." "I don't know something seems weird about this place," Alana said. "Stop being such a girl, it is obvious the fire nation abandoned this place a long time ago," Angel said as he tripped over an old Fire Nation helmet. "Ok well first off I am a girl and second…wait did you hear that," Alana whispered. No, stop being paranoid," Angel snapped. "I don't like it in here…there is no light so my powers are useless," Alana said softly. "Why do we have to be here again?" "Because we need some where to hide and sleep," Angel said. "Wait I heard it again, we have to get out of here Alana screamed. Alana bolted for the door. She was about to open it when something grabbed her. "Angel," she cried. "Alana…Alana, where are you… stop fooling around," he said with fear in his voice. He stood there for a second or two then heard footsteps. They got closer and closer. He could make out about ten people walking all at once. It then hit him he was surrounded. He ducked down on the floor waiting for something to happen. It did fireballs flew into the air all coming from different directions. Angel looked up and saw several Fire Nation guards surrounding him. Then the fireballs stopped. He slowly stood up. "Give me my sister back and leave I don't want to have to hurt you," Angel said fearless. The men surrounding him started to chuckle. "I won't repeat myself," Angel said slowly. The guards' laughter got louder. "Fine have it your way," Angel murmured. Just then the laughter stopped and screams filled the air. They guards did not know what was happening so one of them ignited a flame in his hand wanting to see what was happening. He did. Hands were reaching from the shadows and grapping the guards' feet. They then were dragged within the shadows. The guard looked away from his partners and looked at Angel. His eyes were coal black. His body seemed to be giving off an aura of darkness for each waved that touched you; you could feel life drifting away from you… as though the light was leaving you. "What kind of bending is this," the guard wondered? Just then an arm grabbed his feet and start to drag him into the shadows. "Where is it taking me," he shouted. Angel turned and looked at him. "A place where your nightmares become reality," Angel said. Just then the guard's flame went out.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Okari the Avatar 

"I'm the what," Okari squealed with excitement. You are the Avatar my son," Firelord Chiron said with pride. "Yes honey we decided that you were the right age… also your father needs you help," Selina said softly. "What dad, can I help you with anything," Okari asked innocently. "Yes son you can umm how should I put this… ok son well I have decided to attack the other nations again and I would like your help. You see with you on the side of the Fire Nation we cannot lose. So how about it will you fight with me?" the Firelord asked with power in his voice. "Well I don't know dad I thought the Avatar was supposed to protect the Earth not throw it into Fire Nation rule I," Okari said as he pondered his father's words. "You do realize honey that if you deny your father, and me" Selina started. "Then you deny the Fire Nation and…" "I have decided…. Mother, Father, I want to fight with the fire nation," Okari said proudly. "Good," his Father started, " Now I would like you to meet your teachers. Three teachers came out of the great hall and into the Royal Chamber. They all took a bow. It was very clear who taught what. Each teacher was color coordinated with the element that they taught. "Hello," Okari said with a little spring in his voice. "Hello," they all said. "Ok honey first you will go with the man in white because…" "I know mom white symbolizes Air and as the avatar I have to learn the elements in correct order. First air then water then earth," Okari said annoyingly. "Good it seems someone has been doing his homework," Selina said boldly. "Run along now," Firelord Chiron said. Okari and his new teacher ran out into the great hall. "Good, Good," Firelord Chiron said, "Everything is going perfectly."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Forgotten Elements

"How could he do this," Avatar Aang yelled, "why didn't we see this coming!" "Calm down," an old avatar spirit said quietly. "I am sorry," Aang, said peacefully, "BUT WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO? THAT BOY MAY HAVE JUST SEALED THE FATE OF ALL THE OTHER BENDING BESIDES FIRE OF COURSE, SO DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN YOU OLD FART!" "Calm down Aang," a man said. "I thought I told you… oh it is you I am very sorry," Aang said. "Now if you will please join me and the rest of the Avatar spirits we will solve this problem," the man said quietly. Aang did as the man asked and followed him into a room. Every avatar was sitting on a chair symbolic of what element they originated from for example, an avatar that originated from a water bending tribe sat on a chair of water. "We are hear to discuss the apparent problem," the man said as he sat into a chair made of all four elements. The man was the first avatar born thousands of years ago. "Now if anyone has any suggestions the Head Avatar said calmly, " Lets hear em." For the next hour avatar spirits brainstormed ideas and then said them allowed. Some were fairly stupid such as "lets build a time machine and travel back into the past. Once we're there we will never appoint Okari the Avatar." Rambling like that took place until the Head Avatar told them to be quiet. "I know exactly what we are to do. We are going to bring back the forgotten elements," he said with edge in his voice. There were a few gasp but only a few. Everyone else didn't know what he was talking about. "You see," the Head Avatar began, "before most of you became avatar, actually just about all of you, there were six elements. Earth, Air, Fire, Water, Light, and Shadow. Only ten generations of Avatar were alive when people could bend the Shadows and the Light, recently one of our Avatar spirits has discovered a mystic temple that only exist in the Spirit World…" Aang shoot up, thank you thank you." Aang sat back down. Anyway Head Avatar snorted in this temple it held many scriptures about the ancient bending. …" "Whatever happened to them," Aang asked. Well it is said in these scriptures that Shadow and Light Benders contained the bloodline of Ying and Yang. Eventually it dwindled down to nothing. So anyone who agrees with this proposal say I." Head Avatar said. The room filled with the word I and so it be that they were to bring back the bending of shadow and light. The Head Aavtar cried out, "Ying Yang we need you!" The walls in the room began to glow and a woman with silk white hair came from the floor. "What do you need," the woman asked. "We need you to bring back the Forgotten Elements." "Very well anything else," she asked. "Yes," the head avatar said," I need you to make then two people for each mystical element and I need you to make them 13, we do not have time to let them be born or grow up we need them now!" "As you wish," the woman said as she drifted back into the floor.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Airbending Training

"Avatar okari," the airbending master said quietly. "Yeah," Okari snorted. "Don't snap at me like that. I am your airbending master you will show respect. Now I was just going to say that I think it would be nice for us to spar." The master said. "Oh, very well," Okari said excitedly. "Before we begin," the master started, "I need to know if you are able to generate air yet?" "No! I just found out I was the avatar and started my training yesterday, no one could do something like that in that such a short period of time." "Don't you yell at me either." the master yelled. "In that case you will fight with fire." The master took off towards the training room Okari on his heels. Once they got there they took there fighting poses. "Ready set GO!" the master screamed. Okari instantly shot a ball of fire towards his airbending master. The air bender jumped high into the air and removed a fan from his robe. He then made a quick spin sending a wave of air towards Okari. Okari not able to see the air was hit and thrown back into the wall. "I hate you" Okari screamed across the room. "Oh is the little baby hurt, does he need a pacifier?" the master mocked. "Shut Up," Okari said. "Bite Me." The master said mockingly. All of the sudden okari's eyes went red. His hair burst into red flames. "I wont," Okari said in a strange and new voice, "but he will!" The master alittle startled by Okari's new appenence got a hold of himself and spatt, "who is going to bite me there is no one else in this room. You apperence may have changed but you are as weak as ever!" "Don't be so sure," Okari said. Okari then began to move his arms slowly in different paces. The paces got faster and then a small flame began to form in front of him. The movements got faster and faster and the flame got bigger. The master then screamed, "do you really think I will let you complete this pointless move?" the air bender began running towards Okari, fan drawn. He jumped into the air while the flame in front of Okari grew and grew. The master shot an air ball towards the flame hoping it would go through the flame and hit Okari. The air ball closer and closer yet Okari did not flinch. The ball hit the flame Okari was creating only to make it bigger as though the fire devoured the air. Okari sundenly stoped moving. The ball of fire was as high as the 50 foot ceiling in the traing room, slowly melting away the ceiling of meltal. The air bender stood horrified. Okari began to move his arms again but this time the ball of fire was moving with his movements. The ball then began to take shape of a dragon. The dragon began to rip through the air towards the master. "You told me to bite you did you not?" The dragon of fire opened up a giant mouth. The airbender scared for his life began throughing air balls into the beast. The firey beast only grew larger and larger. The Airbender screamed a horrifying scream. The Beast engulfed the man leving nothing behind but ashes. Okari then fell to the ground as his hair and eyes returned to normal. 


End file.
